Another HalfBreed?
by Daviana Roze
Summary: Emmett/Leah. Lemony goodness. Rated for lemon and some light language. Sequel-ish to Borderline. Slight references made.


"Emmett?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, won't they find out?"

"Don't worry, Leah. I'll make sure they don't find out. Either way, they can't stop me. It's not like I'm married to Rose or anything. I'm sure she'd understand," he assured me as his hands explored my body in ways no man ever had, dead or alive. Not even the boys I'd fooled around with had touched me this way. Not even the wolves who already knew what I wanted.

"But what am I supposed to do about Jake and my brother? Once I phase, they're in my head and I can't block them out. THey'll know and they'll tell your family," I warned, knowing Jacob all too well.

"Leah Clearwater, look me in the eyes and listen to me." I did as I was told, always the obedient pup. "The only person who has nerve enough to fight me is Rosalie, and I can take her. I'm three times her size. Nobody is gonna bother us. Trust me, please," he begged, leaning in to kiss me tenderly. I pushed him away.

"I do trust you. With all my heart. But I still feel like I'm betraying my pack. We're only protecting Bella until the..." I couldn't help stumbling over the word, "...baby is born and the Cullen's can protect themselves. We'll be gone in a few weeks and I won't see you again. We'll go back to Quillette land and you'll stay here, or move again."

"I'll never forget about you. We can always meet again. I'll buy us a house where we can meet. I'll get you a phone, too, so we can always talk," he offered, leaning down to kiss my collar bone.

I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him with all the passion in my heart. He responded my forcing his tongue between my slightly parted lips. I pressed mine to his, fighting for dominance. Of course, he won.

As his tongue explored my mouth, my hands explored the exceptional muscles of his stomach and chest. I quickly got annoyed with the fabric in my way and ripped it from his body.

He pulled back, looking angry. "That was my favorite shirt," he scolded.

"So, you can buy a new one," I teased.

He repaid the favor by destroying my shirt. "That was lent to me by your family," I reprimanded.

"So, they can buy a new one," he breathed as he cupped my now-bare breasts.

"I think I love you, Emmett Cullen," I whispered, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"I love you too, Leah Clearwater," he replied, much less reluctant than I. He ran his hands slowly down my body, stopping at my jeans.

I nodded to let him know that it was okay. He undid the button and slipped them off my frame with inhuman speed.

He stood and turned from me to remove his own jeans. As I watched him, my body started to tremble. I guess the change could also be brought on by arousal. At least, in me it could.

I phased just as Emmett turned around. He froze. I phased back as quickly as I could. "Sorry," I whispered, unsure myself of why it happened.

After the shock was gone from his face, he stepped toward me. "Where were we?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss me.

This time, my tongue explored his mouth as his hands explored my body.

When his hand found my entrance, he slowly slid one finger in. I moaned into our kiss as he inserted another finger. He started pumping in and out of me and I pressed my hips into him.

I felt my release coming as he pulled his fingers out. I whined as I pulled away from our kiss, sounding a bit like a wolf.

He picked me up and laid my gently on the blancket we'd spread out earlier. He started kissing my neck, chest, stomach, and face. Even though my skin was so much hotter than his, his kisses trailed fire across my skin.

He pressed his lips to mine and grabbed my hips. He picked me up and thrust into me. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards me.

It was over quick, but Emmett was still one of the best lovers I'd ever had.

When he was done, he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his rock-hard chest and leaned my face up to kiss him.

I felt him start as his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go hunting. If my eyes aren't lighter, they'll know I'm lying. I'll ask Esme to get you more clothes. I'll tell her you phased without thinking," he said almost before he'd closed the phone.

"That's okay. I'll phase and meet you at the edge of the forest later," I told him. Then I phased and ran off into the woods. I could feel his eyes on me as I ran.

_Damn it,_ I thought. _Seth's here._

_Hi, Sis!_ He thought enthusiastically.

_What's up, Squirt?_

_Nothing. Jake sent me to check the borders. He's with Bella. And I think we went looking for you about an hour ago. He couldn't find you, but he smelled your scent mixed with Emmett's, like you two were together. You weren't, were you?_

_Of course not. You know I hate the leeches,_ I thought quickly, hoping to convince him.

_Tell me the truth, Leah. I won't tell Jake._

_I can't tell you. Jake will find out as soon as he phases._

_What will I find out when I phase? _Jake asked accusingly.

_Nothing, Jake. I was just talking to Seth._

_Seth, what were you talking about?_

_Seth, don't tell him. Please,_ I begged. In a rare act of sibling loyalty, Seth phased back to human form.

_Leah, tell me what you did, or I swear I'll go get Edward. He'll tell me what you're thinking. I know you were with Emmett, I don't really care why, but at least admit to me that you were with him._

_It's none of your business,_ I snapped.

_Yes it is! You're part of my pack. When I'm looking for you, I need to know where I can find you. It is my business._

I phased, not even bothering to answer him. God, he pisses me off sometimes. He acts like he owns me and Seth. Even though we know he's going to abandon us after this is over. He's told us he just going to "go wolf" like he did when he ran away last time he left.

I started to feel sick in the morning over the next few days. And it was weird because it was getting harder for me to phase. I decided to go see Carlisle, no matter how much I hated being near that house.

He took me up to his study/examination room. I sat in a chair and he started asking me questions.

"So, you've been feeling a bit of nausea in the mornings?"

"Yes, I've even gotten sick a few times."

"Have you had any unusual cravings?"

"Yes. For some reason, I want bear. I hope you don't mind that I went hunting yesterday."

"Of course not. I would ask you if you have a heightened sense of smell, but I'm guessing you have since you became a werewolf?"

"Yes, but I have been getting sick when I smell certain things."

"What smells?"

"Mainly when I'm around Seth and Jacob when they're in wolf form and I'm not."

"Any tenderness around your breasts or belly?"

"Yeah, in both."

"Have you had sexual intercourse lately?"

"Um...yes. Just over the weekend. Wait...is it possible for me to be...pregnant?"

"I think that's why you've been feeling sick. Do you mind if I do an examination?"

I shook my head and laid on the table. Carlisle pressed into my stomach with gently fingers. I gasped.

"I'm sorry. Tender?" he apologized.

"No. I felt something move."

"Then I think it's safe to say you're pregnant."

"But...I can't be. I've been menopausal since I've been a werewolf. It's impossible," I protested.

"We didn't think it was possible for Edward to get Bella pregnant, but it did happen."

"Can you ask Emmett to come up here, please?"

"Of course."

Carlisle left and Emmett was in the room within seconds. He found me sitting on my knees staring out the window with my hands over my stomach.

"Carlisle told me what happened, but I thought you said that you couldn't get pregnant," he accused.

"I thought I couldn't. I haven't had my period for a year. Not since I phased for the first time."

He kneeled behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "I guess they'll find out soon enough," he whispered. I felt his cool breath on my neck.

The baby grew fast. By the end of the first month, Carlisle estimated that I was nearly three months along.

Emmett broke up with Rose and I was sorry, but I did notice that her and Jacob spent a lot more time around each other. Although she did still make her "mutt" jokes and he still called her a dumb blonde, I could tell it was all just an act.

Emmett was sweet. When I'd have my weird cravings, he'd go hunting for me. The weirdest part of the cravings, thought, was that I now ate all my meat raw or rare. I guess I was having a vampire baby.

By the middle of the third month, Carlisle and Emmett were waiting for me to go into labor and I would just sit around drinking blood. I was bigger than Bella by now, and we would sit around and talk about our babies.

At the very end of my thrid month, I started getting horrible cramps. They would start in my lower belly and back and they'd last for minutes at a time. I wasn't going to tell anybody, but somehow, Alice was able to see me going into labor. She asked Edward to eavesdrop on my thoughts and they told Emmett, who told Carlisle. He ordered me to his examination room.

On the way up the stairs, helped by Emmett and Alice, my water broke. As the cramps got worse, Emmett carried me to the room.

Thankfully, it was an easy labor, only about forty five minutes. However, I thought I was going to die giving birth.

Carlisle and Alice quickly cleaned my baby up as Emmett held me up off the table. Alice danced over with my baby in her arms. "It's a girl," she told me as she put her in my arms, then left the room. Carlisle followed her, leaving Emmett and I alone with our baby.

"Emma Cullen," I whispered. SHe was beautiful. Her hair was dark, like her father's, and she had emerald green eyes. She didn't have a heartbeat, and we weren't sure whether or not she could phase.

"You choose her middle name," I offered Emmett, never taking my eyes off my daughter.

"How about Rose? Out of respect?" he suggested.

"You should go see if it's alright with Rosalie. I don't want her any madder at me than she already is. And could you see if Bella is strong enough to come up here? She'll love the excersize and she'll like ot see Emma. And could you find Seth for me?"

"Of course, baby," he agreed, kissing my forehead, then Emma's.

Seth came first. "He, Sis," he said cautiously, his full frame filling the door.

"Come in and see your niece," I ordered playfully. Seth and I hadn't spent much time together since I descovered I was pregnant. "Her name's Emma. Emma Cullen."

"She's cute," was all Seth said. I could tell he was uncomfortable, so I nodded towards the door. He saw the sadness in my eyes, but he left anyway.

Bella came up next. Edward supported all of her weight and Rosalie was always two steps behind her.

Because of my super-werewolf-healing powers, I was already strong enough to get up and move around. I gave the bed to Bella. She smiled feebly at the gesture.

"She's beautiful," Bella complimented as I placed Emma in her arms. Her eyes lit up with a child in her arms.

They all left when Bella got tired. Surprisinly, Roalie stayed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. Between you and me, I've been hooking up with Jake since he decided to stick around with Bella. God, you werewolves are appealing in such a weird way. She's beautiful." The last sentence was icey. Rosalie was jealous of Bella and I, everybody could tell.

"Emmett wants her middle name to be Rose, like your nickname. Do you mind?"

"No. Do whatever the hell you want. It's not like anybody cares about my feelings." And she stalked out of the room.


End file.
